Acelerando nuestro futuro
by MariIceve
Summary: Un viaje en el futuro puede llegar a ser muy importante, sobretodo cuando puedes ver en él a la persona que amas, justo como lo deseas. Y más cuando éste puede ayudarte a que seas féliz. R27. Levíiisimo D18. Mención de M-preg. Oneshot


¡Holaaaaa!~ Este es un oneshot que empecé a escribir hace unos días y que he acabado hoy XD.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano (que por cierto, el final del manga fue caca)**

**Éste es un fic R27.  
**

* * *

Aquel día, se podría decir que era normal, teniendo en cuenta de que estábamos hablando de la vida de Tsunayoshi Sawada, el prota de nuestra historia. Realmente nunca se había pasado por su cabeza tener una vida así, llena de peligros, por supuesto que no. Él deseaba una vida normal, pero tampoco se arrepentía de la que tenía en ese momento.

Gracias a aquel espartano tutor, Reborn (aunque le iba a costar mucho admitirlo delante de él, más bien por vergüenza que por otra cosa), había hecho la vida de Tsuna más interesante. Puede que le haya metido en el mundo de la mafia, sí, pero de todas maneras, podría haber sido otro quien se lo dijera, y no el bebé.

Ahora que lo pensaba...quería mucho a ese sádico bebé, demasiado. Pero lo dicho, era un bebé. Tsuna ya sabía lo de la maldición, pues aquella batalla de los representantes se llevó a cabo. Lograron que no tuvieran que llevar los pacificadores, pero la parte más importante, el recuperar su cuerpo adulto, no se había realizado. Lo lamentaba, pues, si ahora aquel ex-arcobaleno de patillas rizadas tuviera su cuerpo original, el de cabellos castaños hubiera podido tener una oportunidad.

Encontraría la manera de ayudar a su amigo y tutor, porque después de todo, se lo merecía.

Pues eso, hoy, en un día "normal", se encontraban todos en casa de Tsuna. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari (Sí, Hibari-san también), el extremo Ryuhei, junto con su hermana y Haru, Lambo e I-pin, Dino, que había venido de visita (o a escaquearse de sus deberes), juntando a Enma y a su familia. También Bianchi y Fuuta.

Hibari había sido obligado a venir por Dino, y estaba bastante irritado. Odiaba a toda esa panda de hervívoros, y más a ese rubio italiano, que le miraba desde la distancia (pues se había separado de todos), con una sonrisa de idiota y con ¿Corazones? en los ojos. La mirada de Hibari era de esas que mataban. "Ya le morderé hasta la muerte después", pensó.

Mukuro vino al enterarse de que Chrome estaba allí, y también al saber que Hibari iría (gracias a Reborn). Incluso estaban dispuestos a pelear en la misma casa de Tsuna, en el salón, pero éste les detuvo, enfadado. Su madre se encontraba en la casa, tendiendo la colada. La casa podría ser destruída, y ella podría resultar herida. Tsuna no lo permitiría. El rostro serio, frío y autoritario del Neo Primo Vongola (Nuevo título) no admitía réplica, por lo que guardaron sus armas, sorprendidos por su actitud.

Tsuna hizo todo esto inducido en su modo Hyper de Última voluntad. Se moriría de miedo si tuviera que tratar con Hibari y Mukuro juntos en su modo normal, por muy enfadado que estuviera.

Estaban todos charlando animadamente. Bueno...casi todos.

Lambo estaba llorando (cómo no), porque I-pin se había comido la última galleta que quedaba.

-Buaaaaaaaah...¡Quiero mi galletaaaaaa...!-lloraba y pataleaba en el suelo, además de que sus gritos taladraban los pobres oídos de los allí presentes.

-¡Cállate, vaca estúpida! ¡Y madura, joder!.-le gritó también Gokudera, tirandole el mando de la televisión a la cabeza. Por suerte, Tsuna pudo coger el aparato antes de que le golpeara.

-Gokudera-kun, basta.-Suspiró el castaño, tomando al niño entre sus brazos. Le abrazó, dandole varias palmaditas en la espalda.-Vamos vamos Lambo, ya pasó~.-Le susurraba con voz cantarina, esperando a que se fuera calmando.

-¡Sawada será una mamá EXTREMA!.-Ryohei le miraba con admiración, Tsuna con un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas. Todos se rieron, a excepción del niño vaca, que parecía que no iba a dejar de llorar, sino que ahora lo hacía con más fuerza, quizá por el "EXTREMO" grito de Ryohei.

-_En serio, solo era una galleta..._.-susurró el castaño, sin creerse que Lambo estuviera llorando de esa manera. "Quizás se despertó con el pie izquierdo..." Suspiró de nuevo, pero el aire se quedó a medio salir, y sus ojos miraron con horror a la bazooka violeta que estaba sacando el pequeño de su maraña rizada.

-Décimo, ¡cuidado!.-Gokudera trató de salverle, pero no le dio tiempo a llegar, y el aparato se tragó a Tsuna, accionandose, y liberando un denso humo rosa.

Todo se quedó en silencio, exceptuando un "Kufufu" que soltó Mukuro y los piececitos de Lambo al huír hacia el piso de arriba.

El humo se dispersó, y todos ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa, al ver a su Neo Primo Vongola de veinticinco años.

Su cabello seguía siendo alborotado, pero estaba mucho más largo, le llegaba por más de la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran amables y dulces, como los de su yo del presente, pero se podía ver en ellos la madurez que había adquirido con los años. Su rostro estaba algo pálido, sorprendido quizá por aquel repentino viaje en el tiempo.

-Chicos...Hola.-Saludó, tratando de salir de aquel estupor.

-Ciaossu.-Reborn le devolvió el saludo. La mirada del adulto Tsuna se posaron en el bebé, y le sonrió con cariño, algo que extrañó al hitman.

Los observó a todos con atención. ¡Eran tan pequeños y adorables...!

Tsuna debía darse prisa y decirles algo que necesitaba decir.

-Antes de que se me acabe el tiempo...-empezó, mirando a todos.-Quiero agradecer lo que hicisteís en el futuro...sois maravillosos. Gracias a vosotros, el futuro que tenemos ahora es un poco más agradable. Soís lo más importante para mí, os quiero a todos muchísimo. Tanto...que jamás podría tener las palabras subicientes para describirlo.-varios de los presentes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Haru exclamó un "¡Hahi!", muy sonrojada, lo que provocó una risa por parte de Tsuna.

-Especialmente a tí, Reborn.-Finalizó. El bebé le miró fijamente, leyendo sus pensamientos, y su corazón.

Estaba sorprendido, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que su alumno llegara a enamorarse de él. Aún así, se mantuvo impasible, incluso cuando el castaño le cogió en brazos, algo que su alumno adolescente no haría, ya que seguramente se llevaría unas fuertes patadas en la cabeza. No le hizo nada ésta vez, dejando sorprendidos a los demás, que parecían espectadores, observando la escena.

-Reborn, a tí te amo...-le confesó, sonriendo tan dulcemente que a cualquiera le daría diabetes. Normal que el Byakuran del futuro quiera comerselo, literalmente.

Luego, le soltó, sentándole con cuidado en la mesa. Reborn iba a decir algo, pero el humo rosa que envolvió al alumno se lo impidió. Había regresado a su época.

Gokudera y Yamamoto se encargaron de disipar el humo, pudiendo ver a su alumno/amigo/compañero/jefe/hervívoro de ésta época, quien tenía una expresión de asombro y felicidad a la vez.

-Hey Tsuna.-le llamó Reborn, al ver que no decía nada.-¡Tsuna!.-ahora intentó hacerle reaccionar dándole una de esas patadas suyas que solía dar donde sus piececitos se encajaban perfecta y dolorosamente en su cabeza, haciendole caer y gemir de dolor, sin embargo, seguía sonriendo como un idiota.

-Boss, ¿Qué te ocurre?.-Le preguntó Chrome, mirándole con preocupación y ayudándole a sentarse. Tsuna sonrió a la ilusionista, una sonrisa tan hermosa y radiante que la joven no supo qué más decirle.

Se le veía muy fe...

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, dame-Tsuna?.-Reborn estaba empezando a impacientarse. ¿Se había fumado algo en el futuro? porque esa cara de tonto era demasiado, incluso para el castaño. Éste le miró. Sus ojos fueron lo primero que enamoró a Reborn...eran hermosos y transparentes, se podía ver a través de ellos la pureza que tenía su alma y su corazón.

-¡Reborn, sé cómo devolverte tu verdadero cuerpo!.-gritó, sintiendo ganas de abrazar al hitman, sabiendo que moriría después.

* * *

-Reborn, ¿por qué se lo dijiste a mi yo del pasado? podría ser malo...-se quejó el Tsuna adulto, ya en su época, mirando al hombre que tenía en frente suya. Éste era de cabello negro y largas y rizadas patillas. Ojos negros también, profundos e intimidantes, pero tranquilos. Vestía con un traje negro, camisa roja oscura y corbata negra, junto con una fedora, en la que estaba subido un pequeño camaleón, Leon.

Reborn se acercó a él, abrazándole por la cintura, y atrayéndole hacia su propio cuerpo, el castaño se sonrojó, como siempre hacía.

-Cuanto antes pueda estar contigo, mejor, ¿no?.-susurró, mirandole con una media sonrisa. Tsuna suspiró.

-Sí, pero...¿Cómo lo haremos? La máquina se destruyó y los datos se perdieron, ¿recuerdas?.- Oh, vaya, era cierto. Los mecánicos de Vongola, oséase Shoichi Irie, Spaner y Giannini, junto con el científico y ex-arcobaleno Verde, había creado una máquina para recuerar su cuerpo y apariencia original.

Aquello funcionó, pero cuando todos salieron, la máquina comenzó a emitir ruidos extraños y explotó.

Reborn sonrió más ampliamente al oír su pregunta.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea...Shoichi tendrá que trabajar.-Tsuna ladeó la cabeza, sin entender nada.-Será a su debido tiempo...-dijo esto último antes de besarle, colocando una mano en su vientre. Hace poco más de un mes que habían recibido la noticia: Tsuna estaba embarazado.

Sabía que el bebé, fuera niño o niña, sería hermoso y fuerte, teniendo en cuenta los genes que tenía.

Iba a formar una familia con su antiguo y más querido alumno. Era muy féliz.

Tsuna correspondió al beso, y se dejó llevar por el hitman hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

Bien, y esto es todo :3. Ésto es una variación de una historia que tengo en mi cabeza, porque en realidad la pareja de Tsuna es Giotto, y no Reborn XD. Pero me apeteció hacer éste pequeño fic porque amo el R27 (aunque mi OTP es el G27 XD). Quizás esa historia la escriba y la suba aquí, pero de momento quiero seguir con mi otro fic "Academia Vongola".

En fin, espero que os guste. ¿Reviews? :3


End file.
